


It only takes a moment

by lrlsaphic



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Emotional Sex, Emotions, F/F, Massage, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrlsaphic/pseuds/lrlsaphic
Summary: The cliché of clichées.... there was only a room.... and Miranda has a back ache!!!!!
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178
Collections: 32sk





	It only takes a moment

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a long time ago, and never finished it. the other day i finnaly decided to finish it and post it. so it's not very good, and i'm pretty sure it feels kinda of rushed in the end.  
> Still, I hope you enjoy it.

The hotel reservations had been made months in advance of the date of the shooting. The shooting had been planned for months. Everything was supposed to go perfectly. So imagine Andy’s surprise when the desk clerk told her that there had been a problem with reservations and that the reservation for her room couldn’t be found.

“What do you mean there isn’t a room reserved for me? I can assure there must be one, seeing I was the one who did all the reservations.” Andy explained getting a bit annoyed after having spent 8 hours on a plane.

“I’m so sorry miss, but there must have been a problem with the server, there’s no indication of another room being reserved”

“Ok, then please tell me there’s a free room available that I can rent?”

“I’m so sorry but this is the busiest time of the year for us, all our rooms are already occupied”, the clerk explained in a tone that showed he was really sorry.

Andrea walked back to the Runway group, to inform Miranda. Most people had already gone up to their rooms to rest, which meant that only Miranda was left in the lobby waiting for her.

“There was a problem with the reservations. I don’t have a room. I just did a quick search on my phone to search for another room in a hotel nearby, but the closest is 40 minutes away.” Andy explained to Miranda.

“Unacceptable”

“There’s no problem I just have to wake up earlier and I can still be here on time to assist you”, Andy tried to explain seeing that Miranda seemed to be getting angrier.

“You’ll do no such thing. You shouldn’t pay the price just because someone else did their job incorrectly.” Miranda said while glaring at the reception desk. “You’ll stay with me. I’m sure there’s plenty of room.”

Andy couldn’t believe her ears. Did Miranda just say she would share her room so Andy could be more comfortable?

“Miranda really I don’t want to impose on you. I really don’t mind waking up earlier.”

“Have you ever known me to offer something when I don’t mean it?”

“Uhm, no.”

“So it’s settled. Come along now.” With that said Miranda turned around and walked towards the elevators. Andy had no other choice than to follow her mercurial boss.

When they got to the room Andy noticed that the suite had only one bedroom. So she went directly to the couch with her bags.

“What are you doing?”, asked Miranda with her eyebrow lifted.

“There’s only one bedroom so I’m talking the couch?”, Andy explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I’m not making you sleep on the couch. Moreover, I’m pretty sure you can’t fit on that couch”, the editor said while eyeing the couch.

“Where am I supposed to sleep, then?”

“We shall share the bed. I do hope you’re not a bed hog.” Miranda answered in a tone of voice that showed how much she thought the answer was obvious.

After Miranda entered the room, Andy finally realized in how much trouble she was in. How was she supposed to share her bed with the sexiest woman on the planet? Was she supposed to pretend that the woman didn’t make a constant appearance in her fantasies?

Andrea decided that the easiest way to get through this was to pretend like it didn’t affect her. So she followed Miranda into the room and started putting away her clothes.

“I’m going to take a shower, that airplane was the most uncomfortable thing ever. My back is killing me.” Miranda said after she finished unpacking her bags. “I prefer the right side of the bed.”

Andrea used that time to change into her pajama’s, which consisted of boxer shorts and a white tank top, and slid into bed, trying not to think about the fact that Miranda Priestly was naked just next door.

When Miranda exited the bathroom, she was already dressed in her nightwear, a silk pajama set. When she sat on the bed it looked like she was in pain. Andy noticed this right away.

“Is your back any better?” Andy asked, her voice full of concern.

“I thought the hot water would help but it didn’t change much”, Miranda answered, Andrea could clearly see she was in more pain than she wanted show.

Without giving much thought to it Andy sat on the bed and asked:

“Would you like a massage, I’m quite good at it?”, she immediately realized what she had said, and remembered that no one is supposed to touch Miranda. “I mean if you want it, I… I just want to help you.”

“Alright”

The younger woman realized what kind of trust the older woman had in her when she accepted the massage so quickly. Andy got out of bed and went into her bag to search a lotion she could use. Miranda couldn’t stop her eyes from following the young woman’s every movement. Those boxer shorts and tank top were no La Perla, but, damn, didn’t they look amazing on those curves. When Andy turned around she noticed Miranda had a strange look in her eyes. She approached the bed with the bottle in her hands.

“Miranda could you take your top off and lie down?” she asked trying to keep her voice in the most professional tone she could manage. Miranda seemed a bit startled when she noticed that Andrea had approached the bed.

“Sure. Could you just turn around while I take it off? I don’t have anything underneath.” The editor explained.

“Oh, of course.” Andy turned instantly around. She could feel the blush spreading on her cheeks, after an image of a topless Miranda Priestly appeared on her mind.

“All done, you can turn around now.” When the younger woman turned around she could see the smooth back of the editor. She approached the bed slowly trying to calm her breathing. Miranda was fully aware of every sound and move surrounding her, when she felt the young woman put her knee on the bed she stopped breathing and tensed all over in expectation of what was to come.

“Miranda to get a good access to your back I’m going to sit on the top of your legs, ok?”, Miranda only hummed with a gruff voice. Andy took that as a yes. She straddled the top of Miranda’s clad legs, seeing she wouldn’t be able to get to her shoulders from where she was seating she shifted her position to have better reach. She only thought of she was doing when she realized she was now sitting and in straddling Miranda’s beautiful bottom, she closed her eyes tightly trying to stop the moan that was threatening to come out. She realized Miranda must have noticed her misstep because she went very tense underneath her. In fact Miranda was surprised at the younger woman’s move, and was doing her best to stop herself from thrusting her hips to have more contact with the young woman.

After that the massage went smoothly. Andrea warmed the lotion in her hands before touching Miranda’s back, once she did she couldn’t stop herself from marveling at the perfect skin she had below her hands. After about 20 minutes, she could feel that most of the knots had disappeared form Miranda's shoulders. She looked so relaxed and happy Andy couldn’t stop herself. She bent down and kissed the nape of the editor’s neck. Miranda didn’t stop her, she didn’t respond the only visibly change in her attitude was that her breathing stopped for a few seconds. So Andy took her courage in her hands and bent down again and kissed a creamy shoulder, when Miranda didn’t stop her again she decided to keep on going and make the most of the opportunity.

She put one of her hands on the dips of Miranda’s waist and the other by her shoulder. She kept on kissing that alabaster skin, trying to convey all her emotions in those kisses. Miranda had started to tremble imperceptibly. Andrea’s hands started to roam over the silky skin of Miranda's back. Fingertips making up paths from top to bottom, when these fingertips reached the sides of smooth breasts, Miranda finally moved. She turned her head and looked directly into the eyes that were inches from hers. Both women could see each other’s emotions in their eyes. Andrea moved closer to the editor’s lips, when she could feel the other woman’s breath on her lips she stopped.

Miranda decided that she wouldn’t let this opportunity pass, she moved her arm from underneath her hand and brought it to the back of the younger woman’s neck, she run her fingers through the silky strands, and touched her lips to soft, plump ones. That kissed ignited a fire that both woman weren’t expecting. Miranda turned on her back and Andy couldn’t stop her moan at the sight of the older woman’s breasts, she took the soft, pliable flesh in one hand and peppered kisses around the other breast, without ever touching the editor’s nipple. She delighted herself with the feeling of the delicate weight she had in her hand, her lips finally closed around a rosy pink nipple that hardened under her tongue. The moan Miranda exhaled was the most erotic thing Andrea had ever heard. She came back up and kissed the editor with all the passion she felt for the woman. When lips became tender and breathing necessary Miranda made Andrea sit back on her heels, so she could reach for Andrea’s tank top.

“As fetching as you look in it, I feel like you’re a bit overdressed”, Miranda confessed while pulling the top over Andrea’s head. She threw it over the bed and threw her arms around the young woman’s waist and kissed her again trying to show her that she also felt something for her. She reached with her right hand for a full breast, and attached her lips to the pulse point in Andrea’s neck. Andy moaned at the feeling of the editor’s hands and lips on her skin. She racked her fingers through the iconic silver hair she loved so much, mussing it completely. When the older woman stopped the attack on her neck, she used the opportunity to lay the editor back on her back, and glued their bodies together. The feeling of bare, sweaty, stomachs and breasts pressing together made both women groan with want. Hands skimmed over, backs, mussed hair, fingertips reached everywhere to try to commit the feeling to memory.

Andrea took one of Miranda’s hands in hers and laid them next to the editor’s head. Her lips stopped their attack, and she moved her head back, with some reluctance, to look into the blue eyes she adored so much. Both women slowed down their breathings to just take in the emotions mirrored in each other’s eyes. Andy used her fingertips to trace the older woman’s eyebrows, the bump on her nose, the corner of her lips, committing every detail to memory. Miranda put her hand on Andrea’s hip trying to tell her that everything would be okay.

Andrea used her lips to shut down every thought that was going in her head. Kissing Miranda was the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt. She kissed her lips with all her passion, and started moving them towards the editor’s neck, licking and slightly biting when she felt the pulse point there. Miranda had started to make a sound that could almost be called purring. A sound so low and rumbling that Andy could feel it at the bottom of her toes. She kept on slowly descending, trailing kisses across collarbones, following the line of a breast bone. Her right hand was still connected with Miranda’s, her left sketched nonsense patterns over supple breasts and tight nipples. When her lips reached the C-section scar, she felt Miranda start to tense up, so she just kissed and nipped even more to make her realize that she was the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

She then removed her right hand from Miranda’s grasp and posed both her hands at the waistband of Miranda’s pajamas, her eyes questioning Miranda to see if it was alright to proceed. Miranda nodded her assent. Andrea pulled off the pants and the underwear Miranda was wearing in a swift move, never moving her eyes from Miranda’s face. She put a slight pressure on the interior of the editor’s knees so she could lie between her legs.

They stayed several moments like that, glued together, feeling every inch of skin the other had on offer. Their eyes never left each other. Slowly, and gently, but also passionately, hands started to move in purposeful movements. Trying to bring as much pleasure to the other as possibly. Fingers searched, and stroked, and dipped into wet heat. Lips kissed, and nipped.

Moans could be heard, and felt on their sensitive skin. Miranda couldn’t believe she was finally here, with Andrea, making love in the most intimate of ways. Andy thought she had gone to heaven, or at least that her dreams had come true.

Both women came at the same time, still glued together, now a light sheen of sweat making their skin glow. Their eyes, and hands telling everything they felt for each other.

Now and forever.


End file.
